Three Strikes, You're Out
by DemonsWithWings
Summary: Sammy Luvas is a college softball player with a love for Tim Lincecum. What will happen when she finally gets to meet her hero... and he enjoys her company? Fluff, beware. Rating may go up later. Written for my own personal happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**As any fan of mine should know, I'm a die-hard fan of Tim Lincecum. I would kill to date him, his hair is frickin amazing, and he's an outstanding athlete. Since there isn't many decents fanfics of Tim Lincecum around, I figured I'd write one. After all, he deserves it.**

**(By the way, if I know a lot of details about him that most people normally wouldn't, it's because I stalk him online. I swear, I'm in love with him.)**

**Also, I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing after a long break for the fans of my other stories.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sammy's POV<strong>

I screamed, jumping into the air along with thousands of other fans at AT&T Park. I pumped the air with my fists, furiously. The famed A. Pujols had just struck out, lunging after one of Tim Lincecum's famous changeups for the third out of the inning.

Which brought me back to why I was here.

I had a stalker-like obsession with the 5'11 pitcher, as I had ever since his MLB debut in 2007. What could I say? His complexion was perfect, his green eyes framed perfectly by his nearly shoulder-length hair. Hair that was just as I'd fantasized about in a guy for years now. When I first saw Lincecum, the only thing I could think of was that this was my dream man, the man I'd tried to describe to my friends to years. I was only 22 when I first saw him on the Giants, my favorite team, but I fell in love instantly. Since then, I'd watched his every start on TV, and at the ballpark whenever I could afford it. Something that rarely occurred when you're struggling to pay your rent each month.

Bottom of the eighth, two down, Giants losing 6-5. I could see other fans flowing by me in crowds, assuming the game lost. I remained in my seat, eagerly watching as Cody Ross came up to bat.

Strike one, swinging, fastball to the outside corner.

Strike two, looking, inside.

Pitcher winds, throws.. The ball sprung off of Cody's bat, sailing high and deep into centerfield.

And right into the centerfielder's mitt.

I slumped in my seat, but then perked up, realizing Lincecum was pitching again. Looking around, I realized that there was few people left in the rows around me. Zeroing in on the one seat I'd always wanted, my eyes found it empty.

Casually, I stood up, slinging my backpack onto my shoulder. Looking around to make sure stadium patrols weren't going to yell at me, I made my way down to the seat right next to the dugout. It was right next to the dugout, on the side that was closer to home plate than left field.

Only a few feet away from where Lincecum always sat. Or rather, Timmy, as anyone who'd met him more than once called him, supposedly.

I sat down, and subtly turned my head to the left, looking to see who was sitting this inning. I was shocked to be looking into the eyes of Brandon Belt, the Giants' rookie first baseman.

I swept off my hat quickly, and yanked a Sharpie out of my pocket.

"Belt! Brandon! Brandon!" I hissed, gesturing for him to come near. He did so, standing up and putting his hands on the top of the wall next to me. Looking up at me curiously, he smiled.

"Can you sign my hat?" He nodded, accepting the sharpie.

Hearing the ball hit Stewart's glove, I spun, my ponytail hitting my cheek as I checked the count. _Great._ 0-2 count. Beware the famous slider to the right-handed hitter.

"Timmy fan?" Belt asked from behind me, and I turned with a smile, gratefully accepting my hat and sharpie back.

"Yeah. He's been my childhood hero. And first and only crush." That is, if 22 counted as childhood. Belt grinned back at me. I heard the ball hitting the bat, and turned just in time to watch the ball go flying. I exhaled, sharply, through my teeth.

"Come on, Cody.." I muttered, watching him running in left field.

Toward the wall, onto the warning track...

Out!

"Yes!" I couldn't help my slight jump as Cody casually tossed to ball to a fan, then jogged in. I took a deep breath, holding it, as Lincecum walked toward me. I held that breath for so long, I could almost feel myself getting giddy as the 27-year-old ace glanced up, and met my eyes.

I was spellbound, as his green orbs held mine. A whistle from the man I had previously been talking to snapped me out of my daze. I jumped slightly, then blushed, looking up and noticing Tim's signature dimple-inducing smirk. Obviously he had seen my preoccupation.

"Timmy!" Belt was waving at Lincecum, signalling him closer. My heart started beating faster. Could he really be...? My mouth opened slightly as the starting pitcher walked closer.

"This girl here, she's a distinct fan of yours. She says you're her first and only crush." Belt smirked, and I blushed, groaning internally. I SO would not have told him that if I'd known he would have told Tim Lincecum!

"Oh, is she?" Tim's deep voice sent shiver through my back, and caused my heart to race. Smiling his adorable grin, he took Belt's place at the wall.

"And your name is?" I took a deep breath before answering, trying to stop my voice from shaking.

"Samantha. But most people call me Sammy." I cut myself off before I could start to blabber. Lincecum's eyes took in my baseball jersey before coming back up to meet mine.

"Turn around for a sec please?" I obeyed, sweeping my black ponytail out of the way so he could see the number and name on the jersey. I turned back around, to see him smiling, a playful glint in his eye.

"I like your jersey." I laughed, a shaky sound, even to my own ears.

"Honestly, I do too. Even though it looks better on you." I bit my tongue, wincing as I realized what I'd just said. Strike one. He didn't seem to take offense, though, a fact I was desperately grateful for.

"Thanks." He said with a chuckle. I grinned, then realized the chance in a lifetime.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Can you sign my hat, please?" I pulled the Sharpie pen once more from my pocket.

Without a word, he took the pen and the hat. I couldn't help but watch, observing the movements of his arm. His arm only because the visor of his hat blocked off his pretty eyes, of course.

"Thank you!" He grinned, nodding in response, before walking over to a spot on the bench, sitting down to wipe his face with a towel. I sat down, turning my eyes to the game, even though my attention had been captured by the green-eyed ace in the dugout.

**So, whadya think? Is it alright, for a nearly three-month break from writing? Do you like it? (: Reviews, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_s_

**Sammy's POV:**

The rest of the game passed uneventfully. The Giants won, 5-2, as expected. Pablo Sandoval hit a three-run homer to put them back ahead in the 4th, and also allowing Timmy to come back to the mound to pitch the next inning. If they hadn't reclaimed the lead, I suspect Bochy would've put in a reliever for Lincecum, even though it was only the fourth.

Cody Ross then splashed a two-run homer over left field. The big screen showed the people in canoes and kayaks, running each other over in an attempt to get the ball from Cody's splash hit.

I was one of the few Giants fans who stayed the whole game. I leaned on the wall, watching from across the dugout as my secret crush packed up his things, oblivious of my stare. Until, that is, he turned, and spotting me still sitting there, broke into a grin, and walked over.

"By the way, I don't think I ever asked your name.. " Simply the sound of his voice made me smile.

"Sammy. Sammy Luvas." He grinned.

"I'd tell you mine in response, but I'm pretty sure you know mine."

"Of course, Mr. Lincecum." How had I not noticed before? His eyes glittered like diamonds when those adorable dimples of his came out.

"Call me Timmy."

"Sure thing... Timmy," I breathed. I blushed, as I realized how pathetic I was to have been dreaming of this moment since I first saw him on TV. He smiled up at me, looking thoughtful. Then, he did a thing that took my breath away. He reached up, gently brushing down my flaming cheek with the back of his hand. His left hand, I noticed. Seemed as though instinct had him never using his right hand.

"I love your blush," he murmured, eyes unreadable, before turning away to move back to his corner of the dugout. I exhaled, shakily, and grabbed my bag. Tucking my hat into it, I walked out of the stadium.

* * *

><p><strong>Buster Posey's POV:<strong>

I sighed, rolling my eyes as Timmy spoke again.

"Seriously, did you _see_ her? Her eyes, that rich brown..."

"Timmy, seriously. You forgot to even ask her name, you were lucky that she stayed behind after most fans left. Otherwise, you wouldn't even know the name of this mystery girl. And honestly, dude, don't let it affect your pitching. You're probably never even gonna see her again, man." Timmy shook his head stubbornly. At least, I thought it was out of stubbornness, until he spoke his next words:

"She asked me to sign her cap. And I added my phone number onto it." I dropped my batting helmet in shock, spinning around from my locker.

"Wait, you _what?"_

"You heard me."

"But.. what if she's just some gorgeous reporter? What if she posts it on her blog? What if you've just given your privacy straight to the public?"

"She's not that type." His mouth was set, the same way it was when he set a goal for himself. And he never missed his personal goals. Ever.

"But you only talked to her for, what... thirty seconds?"

He shook his head, his black hair flying everywhere with the motion. It was getting quite long, honestly... probably time for a trim.

"She's not that type. Trust me. I could tell." I shrugged, turning back to my locker, trying to fit my catcher's gear in it. If he was too stubborn to admit his mistake, so be it...

* * *

><p><strong>Sammy's POV:<strong>

I gasped, looking at the silver writing on the black background in disbelief. I reread it once, twice, three times...

No. It couldn't be.

Tim Lincecum, two-time Cy Young award winner, 5'11 pitcher, nicknamed "The Freak" and the face of the Giants franchise, would NOT write his number on my cap.

I must be imagining something.

I closed my eyes, counted to five, then opened them and looked at it again. Nope, the nine-digit number was still there. I exhaled. Maybe it wasn't even his number. Hell, I could call it right now, and he wouldn't pick up. Trust me.

I whirled, walking quickly to the nearest phone in my small apartment. Picking up the receiver, I dialed the barely legible numbers. Damn famous people. You could never read their handwriting...

"Hello?" The smooth voice made me gasp, and I dropped the receiver in shock. Fumbling, I hurriedly picked up back up.

"Ti-_Timmy?"_

_"_Sammy?" I took a deep breath, trying to recover my senses.

"That is my name, last time I checked." I joked, trying to cover up my shock.

"You called! You actually called!" I could hear his grin through his words.

"Well, y'see, you gave me your number... Generally, if people give you their number, you want them to call you. Besides, you know I'm a fan of yours. Why wouldn't I call?"

"Well... Buster sorta.. "

"Wait, you're talking about _Buster Posey,_ right?"

"Yeah. What other Buster were you thinking about?" I laughed to myself. Here he was, socializing casually with people I'd only dreamed about.

"Never mind. Carry on."

"Buster.. he sorta convinced me that you we're going to call ... " Wait a sec. Back up here.

"You guys were talking about _me? _Whatever for? I'm just a fan, fan of yours, fan of the Giants, fan of the game." He laughed on the other end of the line.

"I'll tell you... if you agree to go out with me, tomorrow night."

"The game tomorrow's at 1:05, right? I'll be there, in my normal spot. Can't you tell me then? It's Cain's start, isn't it?"

He laughed. "Yes, 1:05, no, I'll tell you tomorrow night, yes, it's Matt's start, and honestly, I'm so glad you'll be there." I could hear his sincerity, and it charmed me through and through.

"Alright, fine. Tomorrow night."


	3. NOTE!

**Hey Guys,**

**This story, along with all other stories on this account, will not be deleted, but moved to my other account - dogsrplayful. There, the stories will be updated more often. Keep following, please!**

**~ ~ DemonsWithWings**


End file.
